Define
by Legendariot
Summary: In the second semester of his junior year, Roxas wants to take on an egregious project/assignment for his AP English class. But what Roxas didn't expect, is that he'd actually fall for the guy he's using as his subject, Axel. Bitter rivalries ensue, and Roxas has never began to hate high school as much as he did now. If only he didn't perform such a nefarious trick.-YAOI-


**A/N:** Hi. I have this new story. It's new. And it's a little different. I have AP exams in May, you guys. Everybody wants to be a cat. I do. Anyways, I'll complete this story one way or another. Every weekend is a chapter, hopefully. But yeah. Okay. I don't know, man. I wanted to read something different that involved** high school**. I decided to write it myself. So poop.

**Disclaimer: **(Learn your scales and your arpeggios) I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Apple or whatever. I don't own any damn trademark or company. It's just me.

**Something Else:** This is rated**_ M_**, because of language, and like future _mature_ things. It's supposed to be like a cross over because**_ there's FF people_** in here, but I don't know why but when I put cross over it kinda messes me up. So just know that it is INDEED a crossover because it has FF characters, but it's mostly about 2 KH characters. So...

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Define**_

I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't disrespect my elders, and I definitely don't lie to my parents. My mother always said I was the one born with patience—one of the greatest gifts of all, she'd say. I was the oldest by two minutes. When I was five, my parents decided to split up. Of course, they were never actually married so there was no bitter divorce meetings or custody battles. I don't think my dad ever wanted the two of us. Yes, he constantly writes about how sorry he is, but the apologies lose their meaning when they're written by messages over Facebook.

During the time I was a freshman in high school, my mother met this man at church. They dated and now they've been married for two years. My step-dad is...nice, for lack of a better word. My brother—twin brother—Ventus, didn't really like my step-dad because of the arguments they'd always get into. But Ventus argues with everyone. However, that doesn't matter anymore. My mom thought we'd get a better education if she moved us somewhere else. Ventus and I are now living with our cousin Sora and his mom.

Living with Sora made him more like our brother. He and Ven were a lot alike. Both were cheerful, outgoing, and pleasant to be around. I felt like the oddball when I was around the both of them. It was mostly because I was more of the silent type. I didn't like to be bothered by people and besides, I was happy with the friends I already have. I don't need anymore friends, I'm very content with my own.

Enough about my family... I need to write about high school. Everything that happens. After all, this is what the assignment is going to be about. Mr. Loire, my AP English teacher, said that if I could write a story about something that changed my life I can get fifty points of extra credit. I need it to bring up my B+ to an A. I wonder if—

The bell rings, signaling students it was now fifth period. I stand up and wait at the top of the stairs for my friend, Xion. She had to be one of my best friends. I can confide in her, trust her, ask her anything. She was smart, quiet, and bisexual. I was the first person she came out to, so I felt pretty special.

"I forgot to tell you," I begin as we start walking down the stairs slowly, "I lost my spot in drum line." I finish. Drum line was one of my favorite classes. I was a snare and I was proud of it. I was first string, which meant I performed in our school rallies and some parades. Sadly, I failed my blind audition. I hate second semester. People switch their classes or switch into mine and I don't feel comfortable around new people. They make me nervous. Anyways, my spot on first string was stolen from one of those new people.

Xion looked at me with disbelief. She knew how much I loved the snare and how I loved performing. And to be replaced by a new schedule person? That just makes me pathetic. "Are you serious?" she began as we stepped off the stairs of the English building and opened the doors that led outside, "Roxas, that's bullshit. You've been in drum line longer, you should keep a permanent spot." I agreed with her saying, "Yeah. I'll make it again, hopefully." Xion laughed at my words, "You will. I'll talk to you after school." We've stopped in front of her math class and I wave a goodbye.

I wish I was more less worrisome. More like my brothers. I begin walking to my class upstairs in the new building. I must be late again because there's hardly anyone walking the stairs, too. The bell rings. Yep, I'm late. I'd have to endure another lunch detention from my chemistry teacher, Mr. Sunday, or Vexen. He was horrible. The intimidation he created made everyone silent. No one would dare answer his questions, afraid that they might be wrong. I open the door to my chemistry class, sidling to my seat in the back row. His back was turned so I'm keeping my fingers crossed he doesn't see me. Mr. Sunday wrote on the whiteboard slowly, trying to make his handwriting big and legible.

On my right was my friend Namine, and on her right was Demyx who was a senior. Namine was quiet and intellectual. I've had a crush on her since the third grade but the feelings are disappearing. Demyx, on the other, is a grade higher than us and he's very energetic. Except in this class. He tries to control it in front of Vexen. I like my row because they actually understand and know what they're doing. They help me out, even Demyx. I pull out my binder and flip to the divider labeled Chemistry.

"To begin the second week of the second semester, there will be an oral quiz." Vexen announces as he turns back to the class. He gives me a stare and for a second I ponder if I should tell him that I was late but he looks away. No one groaned or sighed, in fear they would be called on. He looked around the class, eying everyone squarely. He chuckles, "Perhaps we shall take the oral quiz some other day... Let's take some notes." I let out a silent sigh of relief. The rest of the class period was silent as we took notes on Stoichiometry and Vexen lectured.

I was actually excited when the bell rang, even though I had the long dreaded PE next. I walked with Demyx because we had it together. His personality brightened as we stepped outside into the bright sun. "God, I'm pretty pumped for some lacrosse today." he grinned widely as we walked down the stairs and to the gym. I didn't have much care for physical education, it was too much work. I shrugged at Demyx, not knowing what to say about a sport I didn't like. We walk into the boys' locker room where it's crowded and smells like too much cologne. Our PE lockers are right next to each other so we dress down from our uniforms and leave for role call.

I walk out of the locker room with a usual gray tee shirt and light blue basketball shorts, heading over to my cousin Sora who also had this PE. He was talking to Kairi and Riku, his best friends. Sora smiled as I merged in their little circle, "Hey, Roxy! What's up?" he asks in his childish voice of his. "Nothing much." I reply quickly, looking at Riku, a senior like Demyx. Riku was looking at Kairi with a gleam in his eye. He was quiet like Namine but he spoke more. His jokes were funny and he knew just how to please a girl, especially Kairi. She was a junior like myself. She was Xion's cousin but they were nothing alike. Kairi was kind of vain and a show off, if you got to know her well enough. She was a cheerleader, co-captain to be exact, and she boasted about it all the time. I knew Sora had a crush on Kairi but I never knew why. She talked more about herself than anything else and Sora talked about video games. Maybe opposites attract for them.

Demyx comes up behind me and ruffles my hair, ruining it. Jackass. The others laugh mildly at the action. I open my mouth to say something when a whistle is heard from around the corner of the gym. Everyone gets in their role call, including me who has to stand next to Kairi and Sora. Kairi turns to me and smiles. I pretend to clean under my nails. "Roxas," she taps on my shoulder. Both Sora and I look at her, except Sora actually takes an interest in listening. "Roxas, are you going to Homecoming? You should definitely ask Namine! You guys would be so cute!" she speaks loudly and assertively. I give a sympathetic smile, "I can't dance."

"Well, that's because you haven't found the right girl to dance with! Namine's a great waltzer." Kairi winks at me, then bats her thick eyelashes.

I nod. I don't know what else to say. Sora speaks up, "When's Homecoming?" he asks. Kairi shrugs, "Sometime soon, I hope. I have this wonderful dress I bought with my cheerleaders at the mall... I wonder if we're practicing today." she says. Sora looks down and bites his bottom lip. I know he's thinking about asking Kairi to Homecoming. He always thinks about something while biting his lip. I don't know what's weirder, the fact that Sora does that or how I observe that much detail of my cousin. I guess I'm just weird.

"Class," the PE teacher, Lexaeus(Mr. Brock, but everyone really calls him by his first name), addresses us. Everyone is now at attention as if we were in the military. No one is talking and no one is fooling around for we respected Mr. Brock. He was an army veteran and he was very silent, but he could be a powerful man whenever he spoke. "Jog a lap and then grab a lacrosse stick and a tennis ball. We're just practicing today." He announces with his chest puffed out proudly. Everyone, including me, takes a jog around the loop.

I hate running. I know it's jogging that I'm supposed to be doing but it's all the same isn't it? I just blatantly hate exercise. As always, I'm in the back of the pack. The only one who stays behind with me is Kairi because she doesn't like running just as much as I do. "So, Roxas, how about you and I be lacrosse partners?" she asks out of nowhere. I glance at her. She was serious? Why would she want to be my partner? Of all people, she picks me. And me, being the kind person I am, say Sure, Kai.

We finish running a few minutes later and grab our equipment. Sora walks over to me as Kairi leaves to get us a ball. "You asked Kairi to be your partner?" he asked loudly. I shake my head, "She asked me."

"But you said yes?" he lowers his voice so only I could hear him, "I thought you didn't have much care for her, you freaking hypocrite." I scoff at his choice of words, "Sora, I'm nice. I couldn't just say no, that would be rude." My cousin looks down, pouting a bit. He had to be partners with Riku. What's so bad about that? Riku's amazing at sports and they can just compete against each other as they always do. Kairi comes back with a ball, smiling. She looks at me straight in the eye, completely ignores Sora, and says, "Wow, Roxas. Have I ever told you how cute you were?"

Sora looks up, his eyes shocked with disbelief on what he just heard. I guess Riku had heard it, too, because he walked over. _Why me? I understand she's just trying to make the others jealous and fight for her, but can't she use someone else?_ These guys are going to kill me. Riku looks at me, laughs, then takes Kairi's hand. He pulls her away toward one of the basketball courts and Sora follows them.

And here I am. Standing in the middle of the blacktop with two lacrosse sticks. I look up at the cloudy sky. Well, partly cloudy sky I guess. I spent PE alone for the rest of the day.

Finally, school was over and I could go to the school newspaper's office. I loved writing. English was my favorite subject and this club would look good on my transcript. I walk into the office, seeing club members running around and typing away on their computers or writing in their notebook. The school newspaper was, to put it lightly, my entire life. Last semester, I'd write advice columns under anonymous. My secret pen name was Anonymous Allie. Yes, I had the name of a woman, but it was only to keep my identity hidden. I gave good advice, that was something I was always proud of. But when it was me asking myself a question, I never knew what to do. I'm pretty indecisive over many things.

This semester, I'm writing about school events, the boring stuff. I walk across the room to the Editor, Zexion, my good friend. I think he loved writing as much as I did, maybe more. But I think that's why he organized the school paper. He was one of the smartest seniors I'd ever met, a shoo-in for valedictorian.

He looks up from his laptop and gives me a small smile before returning to typing again.

"Anything new for me?" I ask with a smidgen of hope in my voice. Zexion stops typing and faces me, "Homecoming is in two weeks. I need you to go to the basketball game and the dance.

My shoulders drop."Isn't there anything else for me? Something cool?"

Zexion shakes his head, "I'm sorry. After all, it's just the beginning of everyone getting back from Christmas break. You can get an interview from the music teacher on how he got to where he is now." He goes back to typing. "I'll do that. See you tomorrow." I say. That seems much better than going to some boring basketball game and a socially awkward dance. Besides, I have the music teacher, Mr. Sinclair, second period for drum line. I can just interview him after class tomorrow.

The Editor nods his head and I leave to look for my brother and cousin. They should be waiting in the front of the school by the tree.

By the parking lot, there was this big tree that our little group would wait under. I make the short walk to it, squeezing by people who take up space. Sometimes I just want to tell them to move, but that'd be rude so instead I say Excuse me.

The big tree comes into view. I see Ventus talking to Terra and Aqua, his best friends. And then there's Sora with his best friends. I don't think I have a best friend. I know I said I think Xion is one of my best friends, but she has _other _people to hang out with. I mean, Hayner was cool but we kind of drifted off since our freshmen year. Pence was always busy working with the AV club and, well, eating. Olette, this pretty brunette girl, was usually around with Hayner... I always had this feeling that they would date one day. And then there would be me. Alone. Why do I keep depressing myself?

Ventus snapped his fingers in my face, ruining my thoughts. "You alright there, Roxy?" He chuckles. Ven knows how much I hate that nickname. I thought Rox was fine but he had to add Roxy. Roxy's a girl's name. "Are we going to leave soon?" I ask, annoyed. We usually walked home because we didn't live too far from the academy. Ven gave me a befuddled look. Of course he doesn't want to leave now! He likes hanging out with his friend's after school! But I have some AP homework I definitely need to finish today. "Come on, Ven. I have tons of homework. Can't we just go?" I plead. My mirror image rolls his eyes and looks at our group of friends. "We're gonna leave, guys." He says exasperatedly. Sora walks over to us, "Hey, if you guys don't mind, tell my mom I'm staying for tutoring." My cousin says lowly.

Ventus looks over to Kairi. She was fixing her makeup through a compact mirror that she had Namine hold. Xion is next to the girls, looking annoyed. "Why are you staying after school? You sure as hell ain't going to tutoring." Ven laughs. Sora's cheeks turn a light pink, "Kairi invited me over to her house." He says, still speaking quietly.

I sigh. Kairi loves attention. She'd do anything to keep Sora wrapped around her finger. But I'd hate it when she would invite him over. She would flirt consistently until she got bored with him then invites Riku over. I don't like her using my cousin for her own personal feel good. I don't think Ventus did either because then he said, "Just come home, cousin. As far as you know, she probably already told Riku to go over. Ask her out on an actual date some other time. Let's go." Ven waves goodbye to our friends and leads the way to the house. I quickly catch up with him and so does Sora. Although, he looked a little sad because he couldn't hang out with Kairi. There are plenty of other girls around.

So we walked. And walked. And, somehow, this seemed like the longest walk home ever. Sora and Ventus were talking about joining baseball this season. Then they ask me, Roxas how about you? _Really?_ I absolutely hate baseball. Everything about it. But what I hated most was the players. They were all arrogant assholes. Yes, they were good at baseball, but their personality was shit. Especially the varsity players.

I shake my head as an answer to their question.

Finally, we were on our street. The two story house came into view. I smiled, relieved that I can be home and get some work done. We lived on a nice street where the pavement was a nice color and where a basketball hoop stood for everyone to play. I liked this neighborhood a lot better than the neighborhood we lived in with our mother.

"Hey! They're playing baseball!" Sora yells like a little kid. I look around and see that some people are indeed playing baseball on our street. Great. "Oh, cool. It's Axel and them. Roxy, wanna play?" My twin asks as kind as he could. I give him an obvious look, "No thanks. I'll be in the house."

"Axel!" Sora yells to the red headed senior student. There was a lot of baseball players, but above them all, I thought Axel was the worst. Not baseball wise, no. In fact, he had to be the best on the team. But personality wise, he failed. He was one of the most cockiest, conceited, selfish, spurious human beings on the face of the earth. Both Sora and Ventus seemed to know him. Well, actually, Ven was really good friends with Axel and Sora was just...there. That vain red head turns around and holds the baseball instead of pitching it to the batter. He calls a time out and walks over to the three of us. I should really leave now.

He gives me a strange look as if I'm the freaking hunchback of Notre Dame himself. I look down, not wanting to look at his self righteous face. He had small diamonds tattooed under each eye. As if that was cool at all.

"Which one's Ven?" Axel finally speaks, turning his head to Sora. The egotistical red head throws the ball into his baseball mitt repeatedly.

"It's not that hard to tell us apart, Axel." Ven speaks up, catching the baseball in midair.

Axel chuckles, "The fuck it is. You guys look like the fucking copying machine printed two," he looks at me again, eying me up and down, "You guys wanna play? We need more people."

"Duh. That's why we're here." Ventus walks over to the rest of the baseball players. "And also 'cause we live right there," Sora points at our house, following my brother.

Gross. They're going to play and get all sweaty and Sora might have an asthma attack and then I'd have to give him his inhaler and then Ventus will probably argue with one of the players and get in a fight and—

"You gonna play or what?" Axel asks, taking off his baseball glove.

"No... I have homework." I begin to walk away before that idiot starts to talk to me about sports or cars or whatever it is baseball people talk about. "Can't it wait? We're low on people," he walks alongside me and I clutch my binder tighter to my chest. It's just a stupid game, I want to say, who the hell cares. "Here, blondie. I'll even give you the honor of playing on my team." He smirks a stupid lopsided grin. I wish I could just say what I thought. Like: I would hate to be on your team or You are the worst person in the world, no or Let me do my homework you conceited asshole and even Don't call me blondie. There are two things wrong with saying those things. One, it would be rude of me. I'm nice to everyone or I at least tolerate them. Two, I can't cuss/swear. It feels wrong when I do it.

Instead I say, "I don't know how to play baseball." and keep walking. I hear him laugh lightly, "It's easy. But maybe next time, blondie. Hey, what's your name?"

I stop and turn around to answer, "It's Roxas. I gotta go."

"See you around, Roxas." He waves.

"Axel, hurry the hell up!" A player yells from the spot they were playing. "Keep you goddamn voice down! I'm coming!" I look back to see Axel running toward the group. My brother, Ven, took left field and Sora rested as catcher for home plate. I leave for the house, determined to get all my homework done. "Outfield! Be ready!" Ven yelled throughout the street. The noise of the metal bat hitting the baseball echoes. "Go second!" Axel's voice orders.

Maybe that's another reason I hate baseball. There's too much yelling.

I lay on my twin sized bed after I've walked up the stairs of my house. It was starting to get dark and that meant the baseball players should stop playing soon. I was thinking about doing my homework but those guys were too noisy. All I heard was them yelling out scores or cheering. I cover my head with my pillow. These are times I wish I had an iPod...or a cell phone with Internet. I could listen to music on the desktop, but that was all the way downstairs. I'm pretty lazy when I want to be.

"Hey, asshole! Throw it to third!" Axel demanded, "They're gonna win!"

"Shut the hell up, Axel! It's a goddamn game!" Ventus speaks up loudly. Shit, I think as I stand up to look out my window. Ventus, as always, is about to create an argument.

The sun was setting. Everyone was trying to play until the their was no more light. I saw Axel turn to my brother. I think the setting sun made his hair more vibrantly red. My brother had his arms crossed stubbornly, giving Axel a dirty look. Axel turns back around and holds his glove up, "Sora, the ball." He says calmly as Sora, who was playing catcher, throws the baseball directly at Axel. I sigh with relief. For a second, I thought for sure Ventus would have some problems with Axel. Thank God for Axel staying calm, I guess.

I head back downstairs to the kitchen. There's a small note taped to the fridge door. _Went out to get some groceries. Be back in an hour or so, _it read. It was from my aunt/Sora's mom, Arielle. I loved my aunt Arielle. She was so nice and generous. She basically became my second mom since we've moved here. I appreciate all my aunt has done for me and my brother.

I glance out the kitchen window and see how it has gotten a little darker outside. The streetlights turned on, showing off their dim lights. I wonder when my brother and Sora are going to come in so I can start making dinner. I made dinner almost every night. It was the least I could do for my widowed aunt.

_Speak of the devil._

My cousin and brother burst open the front door. I walk over to see Axel following them inside with a worried look on his face. I look at my brother. Ventus is clutching his nose with a blood stained white shirt. "Holy shit!" I say, shocked, rushing to my brother's side, "Axel, what the hell did you do?" I help my brother to the small downstairs bathroom.

"Me?" I hear Axel ask, walking along with my brother and I.

"Yes, you! Sora, go get me something to clean Ven up!" I immediately took the initiative. My brother was hurt. I felt so scared, I thought he was going to die. That was, until Axel told me a line drive ball hit my brother in the nose. I breathed. That meant it was just a bloody nose. The worst thing is that it'd be broken. Ventus has broken his nose three times, he'll get over it.

Sora came back with a small, blue towel. I took it, ran it under warm water, and switched the white shirt with it. "You all right?" I ask my brother with concern. Ven rolls his eyes as he holds the towel over his nose himself. "Just a bloody nose. No biggie." He replies.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Ven. I tried to catch it." Axel speaks up, leaning on the doorway.

"I'm fine." Ventus gets annoyed when people worry about him. He thinks he can take care of himself. In a way, he reminded me of Theodore Roosevelt. T.R hated being told he couldn't do something, and so did my brother. But in the end, Roosevelt ends up getting polio. I'm sure Ventus won't get that.

"No one tell Arielle, okay? Sora?" Ven talks. Sora appears next to Axel, looking scared, "What if my mom asks? I can't lie to her!"

"You were going to lie about going to goddamn tutoring! Besides, she shouldn't worry about a little bloody nose. Don't upset her." Ven reasons. I nod. Technically, it's not lying if she doesn't ask. And I doubt she's going to ask if Ventus broke his nose today. Sora, however, looks around the bathroom before answering, "I... Um. What if your nose if broken? Then we'd have to tell her!" Ven stands up from the closed toilet seat and looks in the mirror. He removes the towel and gives a small grunt. My brother wipes the blood from his nose and turns his head from side to side, "Nah, it's alright. It's just a little swollen. I'll stay home tomorrow." He says nonchalantly. I swear, my brother can be too uncaring about his health sometime. "Ven..." I start. "I do what I want, Roxy. How about you make some dinner for Aunt Arielle before she gets home." My brother looks away from me and continues to dab his face.

And this is the thanks I get for trying to help him!

I shake my head, trying not to show my frustration with him and leave back to the kitchen. My brother's an asshole! He'd fit perfectly on the baseball team! Without realizing it, I was slamming the cupboards and angrily looking through the measuring cups. I didn't know I had attracted an audience of one.

"Calm down there, blondie." That ostentatious red head speaks to me as if we're buddies. I look at him and scoffed, "Stop calling me blondie." I say before looking through the refrigerator for something to make. Axel put his hands up in defense, "Sorry."

I turn around to see him still staring at me, "Do you need something?"

He gives me one of those stupid smirks of his again, "Well, fuck. I guess not. I'll get out, if that's what you want so badly," he walks over to the front door. Sora is keeping watch through the front windows, looking out for his mom's vehicle. "You're leaving, Axe?" My cousin asks. Axel nods, "Tell Ventus he can keep the shirt. I gotta go."

Sora shrugs, "I'll see you around."

Axel looks at me with those emerald eyes of his. He looked me up and down again. I turned away, irritated with him. Ventus comes out of the bathroom and walks up to Axel, "Come over tomorrow, Axel. Bring your shit."

"My shit?" Axel repeats, "Baseball shit?"

"No, dumb ass. Your _shit._ Bring your weed, man." Ven smiles.

Axel returns the smile, "You got it. See you guys tomorrow."

Finally that asshole leaves. Leaving me with another asshole and my cousin who's about to have a heart attack if his mom comes home. And now my brother is going to smoke. What the hell is going on? He's only smoked once with Sora and Tidus before. I've tried it once, too, but it wasn't anything I expected. I hardly remembered anything. The only thing I knew was that it felt really good. But I don't need that to make me feel happy. I have...the internet or whatever. My brother is stupid for wanting to smoke, and he'll probably persuade Sora to do it as well.

"I'm gonna lay down. Sora, tell your mom I wasn't feeling too good." Ven said as he left the room for upstairs.

Sora starts to relax and walks toward me. "Rox, you don't have to make dinner. Mom's probably gonna bring some food." I nod at my cousin's words. "I'm gonna go. I have a lot of homework." I say. Sora smiles at me. His blue eyes lightened as I returned the grin.

I walk back upstairs to my bedroom. As I pass Ventus's room, I hear him talking. It sounds like he's talking on the phone, probably to Terra. My brother was saying something about smoking. What's up with him? Smoking doesn't make you cool. I go to my bedroom and take out my white binder. I look at my vocabulary paper.

I look at my carpet and see a piece of paper that fell out. I looked at it and quickly tear it up into the smallest pieces I could. In my sophomore year, I dated...this...guy. No, this jerk. No, this really amazing guy. No! This stupid guy who I really liked! Yes, I was bisexual... I still liked girls, but I kind of like guys a little more. Have I told anyone? Well, Xion, of course! She told me that she was, and that's when _I _came out. To everyone. Even my mom. Being the Christian she was, she didn't really accept me for it. I guess that's the real reason she sent my brother and I away to my aunt's. Ventus wasn't gay and neither was Sora. But I was different. I was _flawed_ as my mother had put it.

But this guy I used to date... He was _Riku..._ My cousin's best friend. Thinking back, I don't know what I was doing when I was a sophomore. I guess that's why sophomore means wise fool. Anyways, Riku and I dated for a while and he kind of took my virginity. Of course Sora and everyone else knew, but they didn't know why we broke up. Riku broke up with me because I didn't _do it_ right. I just hate the fact that I let him take my virginity; to a guy as shallow as goddamn Riku! He was definitely a lesson learned. A mistake in my life. A horrible mistake.

I look at my homework again. _It can wait for tomorrow._ I change into some pajama clothes and lay down in bed. Every night before I go to bed, I think of words I need to remember. I close my eyes.

Goodnight.

Define the words affliction, embarkation, and didactic.


End file.
